


Horizonatal

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: Hopper can’t keep his hands off of you after picking you up from the airport, so you decide to bring him back to your parents’ house. It’s a good thing that they don’t get off until six, right?
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Horizonatal

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little bit of smut to keep everyone's mind busy as the new year starts. If you like this, please check out my new series Rebel, Rebel, which features teen!Hopper. Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr at @chiefharbour, where I post all of my fics first.

You stretched your arms upwards as your airplane finally reached its terminal. With a loud yawn, you slowly raised from your seat so that you could grab your carry-on. You probably should have taken a nap during the flight, but your nerves were always a wreck during travel. It had been around six months since you were home, having spent your second-to-last semester at a university a few states away. After a hectic finals week and the holidays right around the corner, you were eager to spend the next three weeks in your quiet hometown of Hawkins, Indiana. Though you missed your family incredibly, you missed the company of your favorite police chief just a little bit more.

As you walked down the white linoleum tiles outside of the terminal, your fatigue quickly transformed to excitement at the thought of finally seeing Hopper after so many months away from him. The two of you had been seeing each other casually for the better part of a year, never putting a label on the dynamic between you and opting for a more strings-free approach when it came to your relationship. You were pretty certain that the circumstances would be different if you were home more often, but you were grateful to be with him in any capacity, even if it just meant sleeping with him.

Each time that you returned home, you would give him a call, which is the reason that he was picking you up from the airport today rather than your parents. God forbid that they ever discovered that you were sleeping around with a man who was twice your age; that conversation was something you never wanted to experience.

As you approached the transition near airport security, your face erupted in a huge grin when you saw a familiar, bulky figure leaning against a wall post. Hopper’s eyes lit up when he met your own before he lightly jogged in your direction. The both of your bodies collided in a thick embrace, your face burying itself in the warm crook of his neck as your squeezed onto his shoulders tightly. You closed your eyes with a laugh, inhaling a scent that you feared you may have forgotten. He still smelled the same, if not a tad better than you remembered; it sent a jolt of warmth throughout your body.

You parted from his grip with a grin, still holding onto him, “Oh my god, I’ve miss you _so_ much!”

He smiled down at you, his pearly whites peaking out in a grin underneath his mustache as he squeezed your hips playfully, “Not as much as I’ve missed you, darlin.”

You blushed, releasing your hold on him before reaching down to grab the bag you had dropped. Smiling up at him coyly, you reached your hand out to grab his as he lead you out of the airport.

“How were your exams?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in your direction.

“I passed,” you chuckled, looking down at your feet.

“Well, Cs get degrees,” he muttered, squeezing your hand in reassurance. “That’s always been my motto.”

You beamed up at him, your eyes glancing over the features of his strong face in an attempt to memorize every inch of him. Though the both of you had spoke on the phone almost every few days, it was much better seeing him in the flesh. Your mouth began to water as you unabashedly looked him over. You noticed that he gained a little bit of weight, but it worked for him. He grew out his mustache and shaved his beard, like an even hotter version of Burt Reynolds a la _Smokey and the Bandit_. His chest and arms grew broader since you had last seen him, and his jeans showed off every delectable curve he was hiding underneath his slacks. You wanted more than anything to drag him into the nearest restroom and yank his clothes off.

“…hello?” Hopper asked, waving a hand in front of your face to regain your attention. “Did I lose you there, princess?”

You shook your head of your thoughts before you laughed nervously, looking away from him as a blush crept up your neck, “Um, I’m sorry. I-I just…you look really, _really_ sexy. That’s all.”

His lips parted slightly as his cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink, his grip on your hand tightening as he stuttered out, “Oh, wow. Thank you, but, uh- you look much better.”

You bit your bottom lip as you nudged his shoulder teasingly, now approaching his car that was parked on a curb near the entrance of the airport, “You’re such a kiss-ass, Hop.”

“That’s the only thing I can do well,” he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he opened the passenger side’s door for you.

You groaned at his joke with a smirk before you jumped inside, throwing your duffle bag in the back seat before he climbed in on his side. He started the engine of the Blazer, his radio roaring to life to a familiar tune of Jim Croce’s. You rolled your eyes with a chuckle as Hopper began to dance in his seat.

“You’re such a goofball,” you sighed, buckling your seatbelt before turning your body to face him. “But, damn, if you aren’t cute.”

He turned to you and winked before he shifted gears and began to drive towards the interstate. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he finally spoke up, “So, are your parents home or…?”

You smirked at him knowingly, reaching over to rub up and down his thigh, “They’ll be at work until six, so we have _plenty_ of time to ourselves.”

He bit his lip, reaching down to grab your hand in his as he continued to drive. Several songs played on the radio, and, before you knew it, a simple drive home became a miniature concert between you and the chief. Once you arrived at your parent’s empty home, you smiled and reached for your bag in the backseat before Hopper swatted your hand away.

“I will not have such a pretty little thing carrying her own bags,” he scoffed, grabbing the handle of your carry-on. “What kind of man would I be?”

You giggled, waiting for him to run around to your side to open the door for you. He grabbed your hand as you exited the vehicle before he swatted your ass playfully. You whimpered lightly, your head beginning to cloud with lust. He followed behind you as you approached the front door, bending over slowly to retrieve the spare key under the welcome mat. Hopper whistled lowly behind you as your ass perched itself in the air.

“Christ, your ass looks delicious in those pants,” he groaned, reaching a hand out to squeeze you through your jeans.

You chuckled, standing back up as you unlocked the door, disarming the alarm code before closing the door behind Hopper. He sat the bag down by the bottom of the stairs before leaning against the bannister, eyeing you up and down like a piece of steak. You shivered under his gaze, your nipples beginning to harden under the wool material of your pull-over sweater. You walked up to him slowly, your eyes looking up and down his figure seductively. 

You rested a hand on his broad chest before reaching up to whisper into his ear, “Can I open my Christmas gift early?”

He shivered under your touch, his own hands reaching to grab onto your waist as he groaned, “I don’t know. You’ve been a naughty little girl.”

You smirked, looking up at him wickedly before licking your lips, “Awe, come on, _daddy_.”

Hopper’s breathing hitched as his member hardened in his jeans upon hearing the title. He pulled you up against his waist, his hands reaching to grab your ass roughly. You whimpered against his chest before you looked back up at him.

“Come on,” you smirked, motioning upstairs as you grabbed his hand and led him towards your room.

He followed you, his gaze never leaving your ass as you continued to sway your hips with each step. You led him to your room, opening the door slowly and locking it after you both walked through. He smiled as he looked around your room, snickering at the posters of Duran Duran and Grease that scattered your childhood walls.

“Never took you for a Travolta fan,” he cooed, grabbing onto your hips playfully.

“Have you seen those hips?” you asked, tilting your head as you swayed your hips slowly against his. “I bet you could dance even better, though.”

“The only dancing I do is horizontally, baby girl,” he whispered before pressing a lingering kiss against your lips as you gasped against his mouth.

“Mmm,” you moaned, your hands reaching up to cradle his face. “Do you give lessons?”

He smiled against your lips before he pushed you backwards on your squeaky mattress, “I do, but, sadly, they’re not for free.”

You pulled his face down to smash your mouth against his passionately, spreading your legs to invite him to rest himself in between them, “What’s your price?”

“You,” he growled, his hands rubbing up and down your sides teasingly before reaching for the hem of your sweater, pushing it up and over your head and revealing your bare breasts to him.

“I think I can afford that,” you said coyly, your chest flushing as you saw his eyes fill with hunger.

Hopper lunged forward to capture your peaked nipple in his wanting mouth, your neck falling against the pillows as he suckled on your tender flesh. He groaned against you, his hips rubbing against your center tantalizingly slow as he massaged your other breast with a large, warm hand. You began to writhe underneath him, rolling your hips upwards to rub against his hard length.

“ _Fuck_ , your mouth feels so good on me,” you sighed, your fingers tangling through his locks. “So warm.”

He smiled against your flesh before kissing up your chest and finding your lips once more, coaxing your mouth open with his tongue. Your hands fell to his shoulders as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You groaned against his mouth, the wetness of his tongue prompting a wetness between your thighs.

“Your shirt,” you gasped against him, reaching to unbutton his brightly-colored button-down. 

He hovered over you with a smirk, eventually shrugging his shirt off of his arms, revealing his deliciously broad chest to you. You moaned, your hands reaching up to rub over the expanse of his pecs. Whimpering at the feeling, you pulled him down so that your bare chest was flush against his own. His hands cupped your jaw, controlling the pressure he put against your lips. Every inch of your body felt like it was on fire, ready to explode at any moment. You could taste coffee and the faint remnants of Camels on his tongue, making heat flood your center. You needed him, and you needed him _now_.

Noticing a falter in his motions, you flipped the position of your bodies, straddling his waist as you rubbed your clothed core harshly against his groin. He moaned, his head arching against the downy pillows underneath him. You smiled down at him with a wicked glint in your eyes as you continued to grind against his member.

“So fucking sexy,” he moaned as his eyes glazed over your torso, his lips parted as hunger filled his stare. “You look so fucking good on top of me like that, baby girl.”

“You like that?” you teased, grinding down against him harder, the wetness from your pussy beginning to manifest itself in a spot on your jeans. “God, you look so fucking hot, daddy.”

His hips began to thrust up into your own, his hardened cock straining against the confines of his slacks. You felt your body begin to relax as pleasure coursed through your veins, your eyes falling shut as you continued to rock against him.

“Fuck,” he groaned, the vein in his neck bulging out as he began to twitch underneath you. “You’re gonna make me come in my pants.”

You whimpered, halting your movements and leaning backwards until your back pressed against the mattress. Hopper followed you, now hovering over you and looking deeply into your eyes. You reached your hand up to cup his cheek, rubbing your thumb back and forth affectionately as you smiled up at him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighed, his hands resting on either side of your head as he leaned down to slowly capture your lips with his own, the power of his kiss knocking the breath out of your lungs.

You swear, every time he kisses you, you get just a little more light-headed. The emotions that you had that began to bloom for him only got more intense as your interactions increased. While you would never admit it out loud, you were undeniably in love with the man above you.

He parted his lips from yours with a dopey grin, nudging his nose against yours before pressing a gentle kiss against your cheek, his hips swiveling against yours as he did so. His lips traveled down your neck as he reached down to unbutton your jeans, sliding them and your panties off of your legs so that you were exposed to him. He sighed with a quivering lip as his gaze was drawn between your legs, spreading your thighs with large, precise hands. 

He hunched over, pressing kisses down your stomach as you shivered below him. He licked his lips when he became eye-level with your slit, leaning in to lick a heady stripe up your pussy. You keened against him, writhing in pleasure as he laved every inch of your core with his tongue. He sucked each of your swollen lips into his mouth, biting teasingly against the tender flesh before he pressed a kiss below your throbbing clit. You shouted out in pleasure as his lips wrapped around your bud, hallowing his cheeks and slurping around your essence. Reaching down to grab onto his locks, you whimpered and began to rock your hips against his face, relishing in the delicious burn of his mustache against your mound. He smiled against you, sucking in a gentle repetitious pattern before bringing a hand up your thigh, his fingers finding a place between your legs as they traced up and down the center of your slit.

“You feel so good,” you mewled, arching your back as he slid a thick digit past your entrance, your walls immediately clenching down on his finger.

He growled against your flesh, his finger dragging in and out of you, occasionally crooking his finger so that that it rubbed against your walls. As you began to buck your hips upward, he quickly slid a second finger inside, the stretch causing you to tremble at his touch.

“You’re so tight,” he murmured against you, the vibrations of his mouth traveling through your cunt as he continued to suck. “So fucking wet and hot and tight and _mine_.”

You were at a loss for words, the ability to formulate a sentence becoming impossible for you; you nodded your head as your face contorted in pleasure. After sliding a third finger inside of you, you clasped your thighs around his head. He moaned against you, the pace of his hand becoming quick and skilled, aiming to bring you as close to the edge without coming as possible. You felt your body begin to shake as a familiar heat began to bloom in your center.

You sat up, relaxing your legs around his head as you reached down to yank his face upwards, “Please, Hop.”

“Tell daddy what you want, baby girl,” he smirked, kissing the gooseflesh that now peppered your upper thigh.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” you sobbed, pawing at his shoulder in an attempt to get him on top of you.

“You sure about that?” he asked teasingly, his fingers slowly dragging against your walls. “You don’t sound so sure to me.”

“Please, please, please,” you whined, rocking your hips upwards as a light sheen of sweat began to form on your temples.

“Please, _what_?” he hissed, biting your skin teasingly before sharply crooking his fingers to rub against your sweet spot.

“ _Daddy!_ ” you screamed, your heels digging into his shoulders. “Fuck me, daddy. Please, please, _please_ , fuck me.”

He smiled against your thigh, removing his fingers quickly before kneeling in between your spread legs, reaching down to unbuckle his belt and push his pants down, “Such a good little girl for daddy, aren’t you?”

You whimpered, nodding your head as you bit your bottom lip in an effort to conceal your desperation for him.

“Speak to me when I’m talking to you,” he growled, smacking a hand against your outer thigh before he tossed his pants across the room.

“Such a good girl for you, daddy,” you yelped, placing your hands on his broad shoulders as he teased your opening with the tip of his cock.

“My good girl,” he moaned, pushing himself inside of you and squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

He choked out a moan as he bottomed out against you, wiggling his hips against yours as he stilled in enjoyment of the tight heat wrapped around his cock. He groaned, biting his lip as he pulled himself out of you, thrusting back in almost immediately. You gasped, your heart beating hard and breathing staggered as you thrusted your hips against his.

“You like that, baby?” he asked, his hands gripping tightly onto your hips as he railed into you mercilessly. “Like daddy’s cock filling up your tight little pussy?”

“ _Yes!_ ” you howled, arching your back and wrapping your legs tightly around his waist. “You feel so _fucking_ good”

He pulsed his hips, the drag of his length against your walls causing you to whine high in your throat. He reached his hand between your bodies to rub against your clit harshly, causing you to shout out in ecstasy. Your hands grabbed at the back of his neck and pulled him into a fervent kiss, your tongues melding together languidly as your bodies became one.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he sobbed out, his hips pumping quickly. “You wanna come for me, baby?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” you hissed, feeling your pussy begin to clench around his pulsating cock. “I’m so close. _Please_ , daddy, let me come for you.”

“Come for me,” he growled into your ear as your ears began to ring. “Come for me, baby. Come on daddy’s cock.”

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” you wailed, your nails digging into his shoulders as your hips stilled, your orgasm approaching and body beginning to tense against him.

He panted against your neck as his own climax followed yours, the feeling of his come coating your walls sending sparks throughout your body. He pushed his hips against yours, your arms squeezing tightly around his chest as you choked out screams. Your body shook as you came back down, lifting his face to meet yours and looking into his eyes. His lips parted as his breathing regained its normalcy, smiling goofily down at you before pressing a soft kiss against your lips. He slowly pulled himself out of you before resting his body on your side, pulling your body tightly against his chest as he pressed kisses on top of your now-messy hair.

A loud bang ratted against your locked door, interrupting your foggy post-sex haze. You sat up quickly with widened eyes at the realization that someone was on the other side of your door. Hopper’s eyebrows raised in fear, the color draining from his face before he began to reach for his tossed clothing.

“Shit!” you whispered, following Hopper’s actions in pursuit of your own clothes.

“Downstairs,” came the deep voice on the other side of the door. “ _Now!_ ”

You cursed under your breath, pulling your pants on as you looked over at Hopper’s figure apologetically.

“You said six o’clock!” he hissed at you, shitting himself at the idea of meeting your parents like this.

“That’s what my mom told me!” you hissed back, quickly throwing your sweater back on. You walked over to him with a nervous stare.

Buttoning up the last of his shirt and taking a deep breath, Hopper began to chuckle, “I feel like a fucking teenager.”

You groaned, resting your forehead against his chest as you whimpered, “This is so embarrassing. They probably heard _everything_.”

He smiled, his finger tilting your chin upwards to look at you, “I know, but…I mean, this is long over-due, don’t you think?”

Your eyes narrowed in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he said, pulling you against him with confidence. “Your parents should probably meet than man you’re dating, right?”

Your eyes widened as a smile began to form on your lips, “…dating?”

“Well, yeah,” he said with a shrug, suddenly becoming sheepish. “I-Is that okay?”

You grinned up at him, the embarrassment fading as you pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “Dating…we’re _dating_.”

“We’re dating,” he murmured against your mouth as his arms wrapped around your hips.

“ _I said now!_ ” your father’s voice boomed from downstairs.

You groaned before taking his hand in yours, nervously unlocking and opening the door before leading him downstairs to the most awkward discussion you would ever have with your parents.


End file.
